bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ditzy Hero
Ditzy Hero * Season #: 6 * Season Ep #: 3 * Overall Ep #: 96 Plot A hyperactive and crazy stranger crashes near Jupiter Town and attacks the Candies, thinking they are monsters. Episode (Opening shot: fade in to the CandyCake Guppies in the yard caring for Cranberry Pup. Blueberry holds a squeaky toy.) * [Blueberry Jam] "Want it, boy?" (Cranberry looks up and barks.) * [Rainbow Flavor] "What's up?" * [Vanilla Cake] "What's he looking at?" (The guppies follow the puppy's gaze. Cut to the sky. There seems to be a comet-like object falling.) * [Choco Cream] "Holy cow!" (The villains saw this through a pair of binoculars.) * [Grim Reaper] "Hey, Scarecrow. Get a load of this." (Cut to the villains on the balcony of the castle. The mastervillain relaxes.) * [Scarecrow] "Get a load of what?" (The thing runs through a couple of trees, then fall into an ocean. The guppies approach the thing. It turns out to be a spaceship.) * [Cinnamon Buns] "Is that a...spaceship?" ---------- (The guppies watch as they saw the thing rise from the water.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Let's pull it out of there." (They go to the ship and try to pull it out. The twins came by.) * [Chandelee] "Guys!" * [Chondoller] "Be careful!" (A wave suddenly picks up the spaceship and throws it onto shore.) * [Snicker Doodle] "What do we do?" (Cut to the guppies in their Tornado Flyers outfit.) * [Chondoller] "Guys, use your Gust attack!" (TF used the move Gust. The ship was moved away from the water. The door on the ship opens. The gang apporached gingerly and peeked inside. A yellow hand stretches out as if trying to grab them. Coming out is a humanoid-like figure covered entirely in blue. He has no visible ears or nose. It holds a golden pendulum. Its voice has a tone of evil in it.) * [Blue figure] "Evil monsters! Back away, or else there will be consequences!" (The thing attacks, swinging its weapon at them. It goes for the guppies, chasing them around the shore. The guppies hide behind a tree. The thing looks around, then it suddenly started laughing. The voice sounded high-pitched and hyperactive sounding. Then its voice goes back to deep and menacing. Vanilla grabs the figure by the arm.) * [Vanilla Cake] (angry) "Stop it!" * [Blue figure] "You dare to raise your voice to an Aqua Hero?!" * [Vanilla Cake] (a bit baffled) "Aqua Hero?" * [Lemon Drop] (irked) "Well, attacking someone after they saved your life isn't valuable to me." (The figure pulls off its mask, revealed the character to have a pale yellow skin and big pale blue eyes staring down at them. His golden blonde hair was worn messy but well taken care off. The guppies are surprised by this. The thing speaks with the cheerful high-pitched voice. His name is Jubilant.) * [Jubilant] "You mean...you are not the enemy?" * [Lollipop Pops] "Enemy?" * [Jubilant] "Then...you're not the fire-breathing, thrashing, full-grown, snarling, menacing, frightening, evil, loads of sharp teeth, eat-an-alien-in-one-bite kind of monster?" * [Lollipop Pops] (angry] "Of course I'm not!" * [Jubilant] "Welly-well-well then..." (jumps back, then bows) "I am super-duper-humungusly-giganticly-enormously sorry..." * [Choco Cream] "Wow..." * [Cotton Puffy] "He's a bit crazy." * [Jubilant] (in his evil voice) "...You think of me as a fool?!" (He starts chasing the gang around with his weapon. They run/swam for their lives. Jubilant swats at the snapping turtles.) * [Jubilant] "OUT OF MY WAY!!!" (The turtles are really irked hearing this. One of them bucks him into the air above the gang and into a nearby river. Sugar goes over to the edge, expecting the male to come out. After what felt like hours, she floats over to go and fish him out. Jubilant jumps out, attempting to thrash her. But he falls back down into the water. Jubilant has his entire body in the water.) * [Jubilant] (in his mind) "They aren't making adversaries like they used to." (He opens his eyes and quickly tries to swim back up to the surface. Cut to the humanoid chasing the guppies. The villans are driving down the path in their vehicle. The guppies continued swimming with the pale yellow humanoid gaining on them. He finally catches up to them. The villains saw them up ahead.) * [Scarecrow] "Hey! It's the Candy kids!" (Above them, Jubilant is about to swing his weapon down on them. The guppies leapt onto the vehicle and bounced off o.s. The humanoid falls into the limousine, making it swerve in place. He fell out, and the villains swerved down the walls of the cliff and into a bunch of trees. The guppies turn around and saw Jubilant falling flat onto his face.) * [Caramel Cider] "Hey, you." (approaching him) "Would ya like some help? I know you need it." * [Jubilant] "Stay...away..." (The twins managed to catch up.) * [Chandelee] "Guys, get away from him! He's dangerous!" (They arrived at the scene.) * [Chondoller] "Are you guys alright?" * [Cotton Puffy] "We are..." (lookingat Jubilant) "...But he's not." (Jubilant falls flat to the ground again.) * [Blueberry Jam] "What's the matter? Can't you get up?" * [Jubilant] "E...even the most valuable Hero cannot vanquish his enemies when he's extremely exhausted..." (Cut to Eggplant's restaurant. The humanoid joyfully eats from a plate, with many stacked beside him.) * [Eggplant] (from o.s.) "Here's another order, sir." (A blue hoof places a plate full of food in front of him.) * [Caramel Cider] "Hoo-wee! He's got an appetite bigger than a full-grown horse." * [Cinnamon Buns] "He eats more than I do." * [Eggplant] "It fills my heart just to see someone besides Cinnamon Buns enjoy my cooking." * [Cotton Puffy] "By the end of the day, he'll look like a balloon." (The humanoid is finally done with his meal. He wipes his mouth with a napkin. He gets up and bows down, speaking in his joyful voice.) * [Jubilant] "Your Majesty. Please accept my most humble thanks for your most gracious hospitality." * [Eggplant] "Huh? Your Majesty? But I'm a chef." * [Choco Cream] "I'm afraid all that sugar he just ate made him confused." * [Lollipop Pops] "Uhh, what's your name?" * [Jubilant] "I am known as Sir Jubilant. You've heard of me, right?" * [Blueberry Jam] "We haven't." * [Chandelee] "The name doesn't ring a bell to me either." * [Jubilant] "It is my duty to roam the galaxy to search of wicked monsters." (in his mind) "Hee hee! I said duty! Ha!" (aloud) "I come from a long, long, loooong line of Aqua Heroes, able to defeat the most scariest, creepiest, loudest, dangerous monsters." (in his evil voice) "But I sense monsters here." (Suddenly, the limousine pulls up beside the restaurant.) * [Scarecrow] (from o.s.) "Come on! We gotta find that fool!" * [Jubilant] "Who is that?" * [Rainbow Flavor] "Hey, you're right. There is a real monster outside." * [Jubilant] "A monster?" * [Rainbow Flavor] "He's out there right now. His name is Scarecrow." * [Vanilla Cake] "Rainbow. No!" * [Jubilant] "Have no fear. I, Sir Jubilant..." (turning joyful) "Will protect you from that evil, menacing, fire-breathing, eat-one-alien-in-one-bite beast." (turning evil) "NOW!" (He steps out of the restaurtant, holding his pendulum.) * [Jubilant] "Prepare to lose, monster!" * [Scarecrow] "Hey, you're that dude we saw on the road!" * [Grim Reaper] "How dare you call my master a monster!" (The humanoid lets out a battle cry, and begins to attack. The villains immediately got out of the limousine. He chases them away, all screaming. Suddenly, Remora and Manta Ray gets in his way. Jubilant stops just in time to take a look at them.) * [Manta Ray] (pulling out his sword) "Easy there, man!" * [Remora] (ditto) "You can't run anymore." * [Jubilant] "Why you...!" (All three began to attack. Neither have any effect on their attacks. While that happens, the villans managed to quickly get back onto the limousine and drive off before the scene gets any uglier.) * [Jubilant] "You fools! Now you must pay for your dumb acts!" (Both assistants nodded to each other. They swam off, leaving the humanoid swinging around randomly with his weapon. He laughs evilly.) * [Jubilant] "You cowards are no match for Sir Jubilant!" (Behind a crate box is Sir Great White with his assistants behind him.) * [Remora] "Sir, that guy is nuts." * [Manta Ray] "He fights like an idiot." * [Sir Great White] "Hmmm...that humanoid should have much more skill." (The Candies, no longer wearing their Tornado Flyers outfit, found them in the lot.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Oh, there you are." * [Vanilla Cake] "You guys quit just before it was getting good." * [Gelatin Soft] "Who is this Jubilant character?" * [Sir Great White] "I am not sure. He is a very strange character." * [Choco Cream] "You don't have to get us started with that." * [Remora] "We can already tell ourselves he's a weird dude." * [Manta Ray] "Let's fix his ship so he can leave as soon as possible." * [Sir Great White] (turning to his assistants) "Yes. Good idea." (The three marine creatures swam off. Jubilant, Chandelee, and Chondoller walked into the scene.) * [Chandelee] "Sir Jubilant. Didn't you mention before you were an Aqua Hero?" * [Jubilant] (turns joyful) "An Aqua Hero? What is that?" * [Chandelee] "Oh, nevermind." * [Jubilant] "Tell me about this Scarecrow beast. Has he been troubling the town recently?" * [Snicker Doodle] "Well, I guess you could put it that way." * [Jubilant] "Then it is my duty to free them from his grip!" (He runs off. He holds his pendulum high above his head.) * [Jubilant] "Citizens!" (Most turn their attention to him.) * [Jubilant] "I am Sir Jubilant, and I have been greatly moved by your troubles and courage that you have shown in the faith of such monstrous enslavement. But fear not! Your oppression is at hand!" * [Mayor Jupiter] "Oppression?" * [Dandelion] "That guy sounds like a crazy nuthead." * [Dr Cauliflower] "I think he needs a check-up." * [Jubilant] "I shall battle the monster Scarecrow myself and defeat him. Ha! Wish me luck!" * [Sunflower] "Pardon me! Sir Jubilant!" (The humanoid turns around and saw the stallion that was talking to him. His eyes went wide.) * [Sunflower] "It is very kind of you to help the citizens of Jupiter Town." (The humanoid blinked in surprise.) * [Sunflower] "But we wouldn't want the fine gentleman like you to be hurt by the king." (Jubilant still remained speechless.) * [Sunflower] "Is there something wrong, sir?" (The humanoid's body began to glow a gorgeous yellow.) * [Jubilant] "I have found you!" * [Sunflower] "Wait, what?" * [Jubilant] (running to him) "Prince!" (He stops in front of him. Then, he bowed. Sunflower blinked in confusion.) ---------- (Fade in to see everyone watching the scene.) * [Sunflower] "Did you call me...Prince?" * [Jubilant] "I never thought I would see you again." * [Sunflower] "I've never seen you before in my life. I think you found the wrong male." * [Jubilant] (as Sunflower backs away) "You haven't forgotten your loyal servent, haven't you? Yes, it is I, your royal guardsman, Sir Jubilant. Prince!" * [Sunflower] "Get away from me! I am not a prince!" * [Jubilant] "I am so happy to see my beloved prince!" * [Sunflower] "No, stop!" (A yellow hoof grabs his pale yellow hand. It was an irked Sir Big Rings.) * [Sir Big Rings] "Unhand the stallion, sir...if you know what's good for you." (The humanoid goes for his pendulum, the yellow glows fades. He screams again. Everyone watches in horror at what he is doing to the stallion. Sir Big Rings falls down with many bruises all over his body. He moans in pain. Jubilant laughs.) * [Sunflower] "Very strange." (Cut to him and the humanoid in the field. Jubilant's glow comes back.) * [Jubilant] "Prince, don't you remember me?" * [Sunflower] "I told you, I have never seen you before." * [Jubilant] "My dear prince, that monster must've brainwashed you." * [Sunflower] "No..." * [Jubilant] "Many years ago, our town was under-attacked by the enemy who plans to take over." (Dissolve to a town on fire. The humanoid has someone in his arms.) * ~~ [Jubilant] (voice over) "The battle raged, but my only thought was to rescue you, Prince Tulip. So I flew with you in my arms." (Cut to him driving a ship with a young Sunflower seating next to him; he continues voicing over.) "It was dark. I quickly brought you to my ship for the moment where it looked like we had to escape. It took many years, but the enemy had discovered our whereabouts. It was too dangerous and I knew then that I must send you away from me." (Cut to a young Sunflower.) * [Jubilant] "I'm afraid we had to part, prince. It's the only way you can survive. * [Colt Sunflower] "Sir Jubilant. I promise I'll never forget you or your kindness. I love you." (Both come together for a hug. Then, pull away. Jubilant pushes a button, and the small ship closes. Then, it takes off with the colt inside it. He looks out the window.) * [Colt Sunflower] "SIr Jubilant...I love you with all my heart. Thank you." * ~~ [Jubilant] "Remember, my prince. Follow your dreams, and remember your beloved servant. Farewell." (Back to the field, present.) * [Jubilant] "Now...after all this time...I have found you. Surely, you remembered me?" * [Sunflower] "Uhh, yes! I think my memory is coming back! You saved me from great danger and sent me here to safety." (The Candies and the twins heard this from a distance on a hill.) * [Sugar Pie] "Wow. Sunflower was a prince?" (Cut to the assistants repairing the humanoid's ship. The protagonists come by.) * [Chandelee] "Hey Remora and Manta Ray!" * [Snicker Doodle] "Hey guys. Is it done yet?" * [Manta Ray] "The outside is fine, but the inside..." * [Remora] "...is a huge mess." * [Lemon Drop] "Hey...where did Sir Great White go?" (The shark comes out of the ship.) * [Sir Great White] "Come inside." (Cut to inside of the ship. There is one room loaded with bags, papers, and books.) * [Rainbow Flavor] "Look at all that junk!" * [Gelatin Soft] "Oh! How disgusting! How could anyone live in such a dirty room?" * [Cotton Puffy] "Hey, is that what I think it is? Hey, look at this." (He takes a small book.) * [Cinnamon Buns] "Watch out, Cotton. Who knows where that's been." (Everyone takes a look at the cover. There is Jubilent and with him are four strange characters battling a white dragon.) * [Choco Cream] "It's that crazy dude." (Everyone takes a book and looks at some pages.) * [Chandelee] (reading) " 'The Adventures Of Sir Jubilant', the Aqua Hero of Happiness." * [Chondoller] "Hey, look!" (She holds out a page she was looking at. There is Jubilant with colt Sunflower running from a burning building. The villains are in the throne room, with a small stack nearby. They chuckled.) * [Scarecrow] "That insane dude is in a comic book." * [Grim Reaper] "What a whack-o. He's living in a total fantasy. And he must've gotten the idea from reading those." (pointing to the stack of comic books nearby.) (Scarecrow chuckles as he looks through one.) * [Scarecrow] "Yeah. I guess this guy had spent so much time reading the funnest, now he's funny." (laughs) * [Grim Reaper] (holding a video tape and comic book) "And look, sire. He made videos too." (He puts the thing in the video slot on top of the TV, then he turns it on. Jubilant runs to an animated wind mill and battles it.) * [Scarecrow] "Hey look. He's fighting a wind mill." * [Grim Reaper] "And losing. Wonder if Mr. Joyful can do any better." (Jubilant ends up on the ground. Both villains chuckle, then laughed out loud. Scene cuts to Sunflower and Jubilant in the fields at sundown.) * [Jubilant] "Behold, prince. This is the vessel that will take you from this planet once and for all." * [Sunflower] "What? Carry me away? I cannot leave here. There are things I must do." * [Jubilant] "But prince. What could be more important than return to rule your land?" * [Sunflower] "Well...I must save the citizens of Jupiter for your oppression." * [Jubilant] "Wow. You are even more noble than I thought. Oh, prince, can you forgive my foolishness?" * [Sunflower] "Yes, of course. But you must go without me." * [Jubilant] "But you must promise me, prince, that as soon as peace is restored, you return!" (Suddenly, the villains limousine drives forward and stops beside them. The mastervillain chuckles.) * [Scarecrow] "Well, if it isn't our upbeat pal." * [Grim Reaper] "You dumb nut." (Jubilant's glow fades, and speaks in his deep, menacing voice.) * [Jubilant] "Avast, demons! I will destroy you!" * [Scarecrow] "Let's see you defeat this! Come on out, Changeling!" (The creature come out from the hills. It is a large, black guppy with purple eyes and unruly violet hair. It has bug-like wings.) ---------- (Fade in to Changeling preparing for battle. Jubilant backs off, surprised. Scarecrow laughs.) * [Scarecrow] "He's shaking in his shoes." (The monster gets closer. Jubilant hides Sunflower behind a tree.) * [Sunflower] "Please, Sir Jubilant. You cannot win." (Too late. The humanoid runs off, letting out his battle cry. He spoke to the monster.) * [Jubilant] "It's been a long time since I've seen you. You've defeated me last time, but this time I will win!" (The monster uses Night Shade. Jubilant tries to attack, but it was affecting him too much. He looks back at Sunflower, who is growing worried and afraid. Jubilant proceeds to attack with his pendulum, using Psybeam. Changeling was somehow able to counter that with Shadow Ball. Changeling uses Lick to paralyze the humanoid. He couldn't move an inch.) * [Scarecrow] (through a megaphone) "Your comic book days are over, Sir Jubilant!" * [Grim Reaper] (ditto) "Yeah, I can hear you groaning from here." (Jubilant struggles to move, but it was no use. He screams, and his skin fades to a grayish pale yellow. Once the yelling stopped, Remora and Manta Ray swam by and carried him out of the battlefield. They laid him near the protagonists.) * [Sir Great White] "This is not good. He is completely paralyzed." * [Chandelee] "Can you...save him?" * [Chondoller] "Is he gonna...?" * [Sir Great White] "He had lived for his dreams. Now that his dreams have been destroyed, he has no reason to go on." (The monster gets closer. The Candies fly off to attack. Changeling uses Shadow Ball, but the Candies grabbed it. Then, they turn into the Ghost Shadows.) * [Sir Great White] "Ah. The Ghost Shadows." (Changeling uses Shadow Claw, and the twelve uses move also. The mosnter moves onto Shadow Punch, which the guppies also used. Then, they used Confusion on Changeling. The monster looks around and tries to attack, but attacks himself. Everyone watched in awe as the guppies used Night Shade. The monster is defeated.) * [Scarecrow] "Step on it!" * [Grim Reaper] "Those little twerps!" (With that, the villains drove off.) * [CandyCake Guppies] "Alright!" * [Chandelee] "Sir Jubilant, look." * [Jubilant] "Where?" * [CandyCake Guppies] "The monster." (He saw that the guppies have defeated the monster. The glow barely shows up, and the humanoid speaks in his friendy upbeat voice.) * [Jubilant] "You truly are great...but time is running out for me..." * [Vanilla Cake] "Wait, what?" * [Lemon Drop] "Don't say that, Sir Jubilant." * [Rainbow Flavor] "You're too tough. You're Sir Jubilant. You can beat anybody." * [Jubilant] "No...Sir Jubilant is just a character in a comic book." * [CandyCake Guppies] "Huh?" * [Jubilant] "I have lived far too long inside a foolish dream." * [Cotton Puffy] "Please, Jubilant." * [CandyCake Guppies] "Don't give up." * [Jubilant] "...Farewell..." (A tear falls from his closed right eye before laying limp. The camera pans away from the scene. Suddenly, Sunflower comes by.) * [Sunflower] "Not so fast. You are a hero, Sir Jubilant. Heroes don't give up." * [Sugar Pie] "It's too late." * [Sunflower] "Get up, will you?!" (He slaps him, immediately waking him up.) * [Jubilant] "Who's that?" * [Sunflower] "Now who has forgotten? It is Prince Tulip! Look here, there are great battles to be fought and we have no time for such nonsense." * [Jubilant] "I can no longer live a fantasy." * [Sunflower] "Your prince commands you!" * [Jubilant] "He does?!" * [Sunflower] "You have a duty. There is more evil to destoy in the universe! It is up to you to fight for justice everywhere you go!" (The humanoid's body glows and jumps into the air with joy. Then, he stands beside his ship.) * [Jubilant] "I am Sir Jubilant, the noble and valuable hero!" (hops into his ship) "Farewell, Prince Tulip!" (The ship takes off into the afternoon sky. Everyone watched with awe.) * [Choco Cream] "Wow. How did that happen?" * [Sir Great White] "Sunflower restored the faith in himself in his dreams." * [Sugar Pie] "Sunflower, how did feel being a real prince?" * [Sunflower] "Well, Sugar Pie, let's just say that dreams can be wonderful things." * [Lollipop Pops] "That's correct." (She faces the camera and gives a thumbs up.) End of episode.